The present invention concerns a regulation and/or locking device for a plate and a support for supporting a plate comprising said device; more specifically, said devices are also suitable for permitting a regulation of the position of the plate.
Contemporary architecture has increasingly turned to the use of elements which, aesthetically, create a sense of continuity.
In particular, the use has constantly grown of plates for which continuity is obtainable by means of particularly extended dimensions.
In order to exploit said aesthetic continuity and at the same time seek luminosity and related light effects, transparent plates are used, e.g. of glass or the like.
It is nevertheless clear that with the increase in size of said plates, there is also an increase in the difficulty of their positioning and in maintaining such predefined position.
Devices for locking, and regulating, a plate element are already known in the sectors of the art.
Nevertheless, together with an increase in the dimensions of the plates, the dimensions of said devices also increase. Such effect is however undesired inasmuch as it has a negative impact on the aesthetics of such installations, negatively affecting the sought taste for continuity.
In other words, although the plates are requested in increasingly larger dimensions, the devices that have to support them have to have increasingly smaller dimensions, and must be as less invasive as possible.
In known art however, to a miniaturization of such devices corresponds less versatility of same; more specifically, the miniaturization of the devices affects the possibility of regulating the installed plates, even more so as their dimensions increase.
In some sectors of the art, the need is in fact particularly felt to regulate the inclination of the plates at the time of installation, and once these have been placed in such position, to keep them as firmly as possible in such position over the years.
Furthermore, plates of all types and materials are normally used and the device is therefore also required to be extremely versatile and able to adapt to the plate to be locked and regulated.